


Our sky

by Bereee



Series: GMMTV_actors_fanfics [3]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, offtay - Fandom, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF
Genre: Crying, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, OffTay, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bereee/pseuds/Bereee
Summary: The sky is wonderful, isn't it?How the good friendship between Off and Tay develops to something different but as beautiful.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Series: GMMTV_actors_fanfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783003
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. PART 1 - TAY

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but I had it in mind and just wanted to post it! Hope you like it. Soon there will come more of OffTay and also TayGun gets a fic in the future <3

Every now and then Tay posted a story for his IG account. Whether it was himself at a set or at home or his friends or even some of his pictures taken by camera. But one day he posted the sky.

It was a mixture of cloudy and some blue pieces and he found it pretty.

So his day passed and he already noticed during lunch that some friends reacted to his story. What he didn't see was, that his best friend Off also posted a story. So only in the evening, as he checked his social media thoroughly, he opened it. 

Tay was confused. Was this even Off's story? It looked like his, but when he looked more precicely then he saw that the clouds had a different form.

What did this mean? Tay was surprised but then he started grinning like crazy. He couldn't help but interpret Off's story as an answer to him. Was it too bold to do so? It didn't matter. Tay was happy and so he fell asleep with a smile on his lips and his phone pressed to his heart.

A few days later Tay had lunch with Gun. They were about to say goodbye when Gun said: "Why did Papii and you post that sky that day?"

"Ehh man I don't know about Off. I did it and he followed." Tay tried to explain to Gun.

Gun smiled mysteriously and before entering his car, he added: "Do it again, maybe he'll follow you another time."

Tay looked up to the sky and found it again worth a picture. Would Off start playing this game with him?

Off did. It even seemed as if he specially looked for a position so that their posts looked similar.

Tay never asked Off about it, when they saw each other. He just was excited every time Off answered him that way. It kept them in contact also if they didn't see each other for a few days.

So some weeks passed. Off also posted some skies as first one and so Tay had no choice, but happily answer him. It was not always possible, but he tried his best. Tay also saw that the fans noticed. He didn't mind though.

It was a beautiful day when Tay went for a walk. The sky was clear and blue. Should he post a story again? It would be the first one without any cloud...would it be even visible that it's the sky? Yes of course. 

Tay took a pic and posted. Then he waited. And waited. He checked Off's profile a few times that day only to end up lying in bed at 11 pm and feeling disappointed. Why didn't Off post anything? Was he busy today? No, as far as Tay knew Off had only a short photo shoot around lunch. 

Tay put away his phone since he had to wake up quite early tomorrow. They would go on filming for their new series. He would see Off there anyway.

But nonetheless the bad feeling didn't vanish, but Tay would keep on trying and posting the sky, craving for some attention of his best friend and secret crush.


	2. PART 2 - OFF

Off was really fascinated by the picture of the sky that Tay posted in the morning some time ago. The mixture of clouds and blue was so balanced, and the slight pink shade rounded everything up. Tay was such a great photographer! Off looked out of the window, only to see, that the sky didn’t change a lot since Tay made the pic. So he quickly took some shots too. He tried to find a similar angle and was lucky. As he compared his and Tay’s he smiled, they looked nearly the same.

Totally happy he sat himself on the couch and posted the pic in his story. Maybe Tay would even react immediately? Off smiled.

But Tay didn’t answer. He didn’t even look at his story until late evening. Off shouldn’t interpret too much, maybe he had a busy day, but still he felt a small disappointment.

A few days later Off met Gun, they had some things to set for an interview. After the business talk, they chatted about private matters. Off couldn’t help, but at some point he was talking about Tay. Again. Actually he always came to talk about Tay in any conversation he had.

“And then he walked into the picture and didn’t know I was in a livestream, he thought I was only video chatting with Gunsmile!!” Off laughed like crazy thinking back.

Gun smiled too and was again noticing how often Off talked about his best friend. He was a very special person to him it seemed.

Some days later Off saw that Tay posted the sky again. He found it funny and so he did the same as last time, posting his own sky. Luckily they lived in the same city and so it was easy to take a similar picture.

Off never mentioned anything when they saw each other. He just was excited every time Tay posted a sky and so Off had the possibility to stay in contact this way also if they didn't see each other for a few days.

So some weeks passed. One day Off posted a picture first and hoped that Tay would answer him. And he did. Off’s heart was beating faster as he saw it and he jumped a little in his apartment.

Things went on. Well, it wasn’t always possible to answer, but he and Tay tried his best. Off also saw that the fans noticed. He didn't mind though.

On a very sunny day Off was meeting with some friends from school, who he didn’t see in a very long time and so he never checked his social media all day. Only late at night he saw that Tay posted a blue sky. Wow that was new, normally there were always some clouds there. He looked out of the window and saw that it was all black already. Well no picture this time. Tomorrow Tay’s story would be gone sadly and so he had no chance.

They would see each other a lot these days anyway, to film their new series together.

Off put away his phone and was still feeling a little sad of not being able to answer Tay. He hoped this little game would go on long, because he was loving to get some attention from his secret crush.


	3. PART 3 - OFFTAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well finally I finished it! Amazing how the oneshot developed to an actualy short story <3

Gun arrived at the set quite early. He didn’t like it if he came late, so most of the times he was there before any of his friends. To his surprise Tay was already here, looking with furrowed brows and some disappointment on his face at his phone.

“Taaay! Good morning!” Gun quickly sat next to his friend and was in a good mood. Tay seemed to feel the total opposite since he just whispered a short “Hi.”

“What is going on?”

Tay locked his phone and finally looked at his small friend. “Nothing really…just a little tired.”

Gun gave him a smile and leaned his head at Tay’s shoulder and snuggled to him. “You can talk to me, you know that?”

Tay nodded and hugged him.

Slowly all people arrived and the first scene of the day was about the be shot.

“New and Gun go closer and then I want the conversation to be a little more intense please, give the viewers some shipping moments.”

Off was standing off camera and was concerned about what he saw. Gun was his couple partner and he was not sure if it was good that in this series the couples were mixed up. Well not really since it was only about friendship but still, they surely will get shipped.

“Tay!” Off whispered and indicated his friend to stand next to him. “Our men are being naughty.” Off smiled sheepishly trying to make Tay laugh with a joke, but Tay was not smiling. Off noticed that his friend’s mood today wasn’t good, but he didn’t know why. 

“Papiii!!” Gun called as he saw Off and Tay standing there. “We will have lunch now, come on guys! I’m so hungry!”

Gun was hungry as usual and eagerly ate. Looking up from his noodles he saw Tay still looking sad and the same applied to Off now. What was going on with these two?

Gun suspected already for some time that they had feelings for each other. Off always talked about Tay and Tay’s reactions to Off and his stories made it also clear on his side as well. They would fit together perfectly. They have been best friends since forever, which was a good basis for a healthy and long-lasting relationship. Plus they both were so handsome that their couple visual would be phenomenal.

While swallowing his last noodles, Gun decided to do something about it. Preferably today!

The next scene was a group scene where all six guys were on camera and discussing some problems occurring when six total different guys lived together. Near the end they got interrupted though.

“Cut! Off what is going on? You don’t seem being here fully.” The director looked at him critically. 

“What me? No I’m okay!” Gun looked at his friend and knew he wasn’t. “Can we make a small break?” The little guy suggested and received a thankful gaze from Off.

As they all reached the tables, Gun went to Off and kissed his neck. “Papii…please tell me what is going on.” Off looked at him with a wondering expression. Then he looked around and saw they were more or less alone, only Krist and Singto chatting a few meters away.

“Tay seems to be mad at me and I don’t know why…he didn’t talk a lot and didn’t laugh at my joke! I am just trying to be closer with him…I want-” Off stopped and looked deep into Gun’s eyes. Gun tried to convey that Off could trust him and tell him, what he already thought to know.

“I like him. More than just a best friend. I know this might sound unbelievable, but I really do. I tried to make it clear somehow, but he doesn’t get it…” Off seemed desperate and Gun put a hand on his. He started caressing it and said: “Why don’t you just tell him? He won’t react in a negative way, no matter if he reciprocates your feelings or not.”

“Wow you really take it easy. I just confessed that I like a guy and you keep going as if it was normal…”

“Papii! It is normal, you dork! I’m gay too and you never had a problem with that, so why should I have one now?”

“That’s different…”

“How is that different? Just because I always just liked guys and you like one guy it’s not worse or strange in any way.”

Off hmphed and Gun pulled him in another hug. “We’ll find a way.”

As they released the hug, Off looked around and saw Tay standing in the door, with the same sad look he wore all day. Then his expression changed to a determined one and he headed towards them. 

“Gun, I need to talk to you.” Gun turned around surprised and let go of Off. “You can talk here, it’s only Off.”

“No I want a private talk.” So Gun stood up and followed Tay, who took hold of his arm.

Off swallowed and felt his heart crashing. What was happening between him and Tay? Did Tay find out about his feelings and ignored him because of that? How could he though. All he did the last weeks was interacting with him through the sky stories and the rest was normal friend staff, what they did since years. Off run his hand through his hair and had to fight hard to hold back his tears.

Meanwhile Tay pulled Gun to an empty room in the big house.

“Be honest with me. Are you and Off a thing??” Tay was boiling inside. Did his two best friends hide from him that they were dating? The things he saw today only confirmed what he suspected. Tay looked at Gun pleadingly with wet eyes.

“What? No, we are not! Nothing is going on!”

“Shit…” Tay lowered himself and sat on the floor. Then he started weeping. Gun was shocked at first, but then went down to Tay. “Shhhh…it’s all fine. Me and Papii are just friends.”

Tay looked up and found Gun next to him, gently rubbing his back. With a teary voice Tay said: “I’m sorry. I am just so tired of this stuff...I feel like my heart gets ripped every day.”

Gun understood. Tay really loved Off too. “You love him, right?”

Tay shut his eyes again and let out a sob. Then he nodded and started shaking in Gun’s arms. 

Gun actually wanted nothing more than to tell him, that his feelings were reciprocated, but was he allowed to?

“Tell him please. He will understand and you both will be happier.” Gun winked and Tay was baffled. He stopped crying and stood up to wipe his face. 

“Does he know it already?” Tay knew Gun knew something, maybe Off even talked to him before.

“No he doesn’t. That’s the main problem. Now let’s go out and you two talk!” Gun took Tay’s hand in his and happily he dragged him where he suspected Off. But he wasn’t here anymore.

“Hey New! Where is Papii?”

“He went home. The director told us to call it a day, since Singto was too not feeling so well.”

Gun cursed inside. How should this go on when Off was running away again?

“Tay we need-” Gun turned around to let Tay know what he planned, when he saw that his friend was gone. “Taaaay! New where is Tay?”

“I just saw him suddenly taking his bag and leaving.” Gun grabbed his phone and quickly wrote to his friend.

_Where are you? <3_

Tay was in the taxi as he received the message from Gun. Although he was way too excited to answer, he still did so Gun didn’t worry.

_I am on my way to Off :) don’t worry, I am fine and hope things will be too! Thank you Gun <3_

Tay felt relieved. Now he only needed to think about what he should tell Off. He knew the taxi would arrive at Off’s place soon and so he suddenly felt his heart beating in excitement but also a little fear.

The way up the stairs to Off’s apartment in the big condo was not new to Tay. On the contrary, he was here endless times, but it felt different now. 

Then he stood in front of the door and was about to knock when he heard noises from inside. Was Off okay? It sounded like something was breaking…then suddenly Tay heard something different. It was a load sob and whimpers. Tay’s heart broke as he heard Off being so hurt.

Tay knocked forcefully but received no answer.

“Off! Open the door please!”

Off inside was sitting on the floor, feeling totally wrecked. He just destroyed one of the figures behind his couch as he felt so desperate. Now even Tay was standing in front of his door. Why him? It hurt so much…

“Please let me in, we have to talk!”

Off continued crying. He was sure Gun told Tay and if not, he was still not able to talk to his best friend. He had no idea how to act… Whether he should ever confess or continue with keeping his feelings inside. 

“I have a spare key at home. I won’t bother driving there, take it and come back! So please open now and save unnecessary time.”

“Shit.” Off mumbled and slowly stood up. He took a tissue and cleaned his face and nose. Then he straightened his cloths and took a deep breath.

Tay was slowly getting impatient. He was sure Off would open after his threat of getting the other key. What took him so long? Tay was also concerned about his friend because he never saw him cry so much. Then the door opened and a red eyed Off stood there, looking so small although being so tall.

“Off!” Tay stepped closer and tried to touch Off’s hand who pulled it away though.

“What do you want?” 

“Can I at least come in?” Off nodded and stepped back. Tay went directly to the couch and saw the broken toy lying on the ground. He didn’t say anything and Off was glad.

Off sat next to Tay but looked sternly on his hands. 

So Tay started talking. He was determined to sort things out, also if that meant that he might get hurt. “I am sorry.” Tay started with that, since he found it was necessary.

“About what?” Off was confused. Why did Tay apologize for? He was the idiot who was acting weird because he just couldn’t bare it today anymore. This longing for his friend’s attentions and getting ignored by him was so painful. 

“Everything. I was a bad friend…” Tay sighed and came closer to Off so that their knees and thighs touched. 

“No you did nothing wrong. I did…It just was too much for me, I-” Off stopped himself, not knowing what to say.

“For me too…”

Tay collected all his courage and places his hand on Off’s. He tried to pull them away, but Tay didn’t let him and grabbed harder. “Don’t…let me please.”

Off looked at him now for the first time since Tay entered. Their eyes locked.

Off’s heart started beating faster as he saw his best friend caring so much for him. Tay was indeed his best friend and that’s why it hurt Off so much that he felt more for him. It would ruin everything! But he couldn’t help. Tay was so beautiful with his deer eyes and chocolate skin. A weak smile found its way on Off’s face and Tay felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn’t help but smile back widely. Also wanting to comfort Off and make him clear that everything was okay.

Then Tay took another breath and got ready to confess. “I need to tell you something. I never found the right time…or I don’t know…maybe I would never have told you. But then Gun talked with me-”

Suddenly Tay felt Off’s lips on his. He kissed him. It was only a shy kiss, as Off only pressed his lips on Tay’s. Nonetheless Tay felt overjoyed and leaned in to kiss back. He had no idea if he did the right thing, having only experience of kissing from his shows. 

After some more seconds, Off pulled away, looking down on their joined hands. He had no idea what drove him to kiss Tay out of the nowhere. He felt such an urge, but now he regretted it.

“Off? Please look at me.”

After swallowing the lump in his throat Off looked up and saw Tay smiling. It took a load of his mind and he shyly smiled back.

“What I wanted to say, before you interrupted me was, that I…I love you.”

_I love you_

Off heard these words but couldn’t fully understand. He blinked and smiled because Tay smiled. 

Tay’s heart was still beating in agitation. Although he was quite sure Off felt the same, considering he kissed him, still he would be happy to have some kind of answer.

“Won’t you say anything?”

Off was retrieved from his thoughts and actually realized now what was happening.

“Yes! I mean…me too! I love you too! So much…” Tay smiled and Off felt his eyes become wet again. Tay saw and hugged Off. He felt as if his heart was about to explode as he had his friend in his arms. Off felt the fast beating heart of Tay next to his and hugged back as strong as he could.

“I wanted you for so long…” Tay whispered and needed to control himself not to cry thinking back at all these years having a crush on Off.

“You should have told me. Well not always…I started thinking about you as more as a friend only about a year ago…”

“I never noticed a change. We are so dumb…” 

Tay was more or less sitting on Off’s lap now and hiding his face in his neck. Off caressed his head and back. Then Tay placed a little kiss on Off’s throat and Off inhaled. Tay was brave and placed some more, slowly finding his way up to Off’s jaw and finally arriving at his lips.

They were kissing then. And it felt perfect. It was Tay’s first real kiss actually so he had no idea what to do, but he just did what felt right.

Off was licking Tay’s lips making him open his mouth. He did and as soon as his and Tay’s tongues touched, Off felt arousal starting to build up in his lower regions. He was roaming over Tay’s back all the time, finding his way under his shirt and touching hot skin.

“Hnnngh…” Escaped Tay’s mouth and Off felt that this wasn’t leaving Tay indifferent either. Although Off loved to continue here and now, he knew Tay had no experience and stopped. Tay looked at him confused, but with eyes full of lust. 

“Let’s take it slow okay?” Off smiled and Tay nodded being glad about Off’s decision.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, baby.” 

Tay laughed. “’Baby’…seriously?”

“What should I call you then?” Off asked provocative, putting on his typical face. Tay looked at the man in front of him, whom he loved immensely, and felt so happy.

“I don’t know…”

“We will see. Now come on, I’m hungry, let’s order some food.”

Tay stood up, having weak legs from exhaustion but at the same time feeling so energetic and full of happiness. Off stretched out his hands and Tay grabbed them. 

“Thanks sweetie.” Off grinned cheekily and Tay punched his shoulder. Then he grinned as well as he found a good reply. “Your welcome, old man.”

Off smiled and grabbed Tay’s hand. “Good one. Now let’s order, number 51 as usual?” Tay nodded. As Off grabbed his phone, Tay looked at their still joined hands and felt like the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
